Umi's (Naughty) Reward
by YuriChan220
Summary: Work always comes before play. Umi leanrs this and thus after passing the exams, her friends have a special surprise for her. Futanari AU. Co-op with Major Mike Powell


**Umi's (Naughty) Reward**

 **By Major Mike Powell III & YuriChan220**

Umi stands nervously in front of the principal, who is also Kotori's mother. She is not often called to the principal's office, but she knew this was serious once she stepped into the office. She fiddles with the hem of her skirt as she shyly looks up at the grey-haired woman.

"U-Ummm...you wanted to see me...P-Principal Minami?" She stutters.

Minami turns and rests her head on her hands while having a serious expression on her face. Umi swallows hard at that look.

"Umi Sonoda. I do believe you have some explaining to do."

"Wh-what is it?"

"Lately, your grades have been declining. You clearly haven't been studying as hard as you should be. I say this because my daughter has informed me."

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I was really tired and..."

"Is that an excuse?" Minami cuts her off. She brings out an envelope and carefully lays out its contents on her desk. "I think you should see these. I think this exhaustion you mention comes from something other than school idol practice or archery training, Umi-san." The Principal quips with a raised eyebrow. Umi opens the envelope and she pulls out a series of photos, most likely taken from a phone...and the color starts to drain from her face.

"...P-Prin...Principal...Minami, I...this is...!" Umi gulps. The mature woman leans back in her chair, resting her cheek on her hand propped on her elbow on the arm rest of her chair.

"I'm well aware of the...special physical attributes of several of your friends. My own daughter has that very same physical condition." She stands up from her chair and walks around her desk to stand before a stuttering and pale Umi. To help her and avoid a potential breakdown, Principal Minami reaches out with her hands and gently takes Umi by the shoulders.

The poor dear blushes hard and gulps, terrified amber orbs looking up into calm gold eyes, eyes the exact same as the sweet Little Bird of Muse.

"Principal...I..."

"Please, Umi-san. I need you to come clean. Kotori has told me everything you and her, as well as Honoka-san, Eli-san and Nozomi-san have done. But I need to hear it from you before we move on." Principal Minami speaks clearly, kindly but with a touch of authority that comes from her higher position.

Umi swallows hard, blushing so hard that her face feels like it's burning. She looks away for a moment, bangs hiding her expression.

"Th-the truth is...I...I'm a pervert. I masturbate and have sex with Honoka, Nozomi, Kotori and Eri. I just...can't help but want to feel pleasure from those four girls. However, I needed to keep being that cool and hard-working girl I am on the outside so that I don't expose myself. I don't...want anyone to know..."

The gray haired woman smiles. "I understand, Umi-san. However, those are for after you study. You have all the free time in the world, but work comes first. You said so yourself when explaining it to Honoka-san."

"Th-that's true..."

Minami turns around and looks out the window. "If you really want to feel good, then do as my daughter says."

"Eh? Wh-what do you mean?"

Principal Minami turns sideways to give Umi an encouraging smile.

"My daughter told me...that as soon as your grades come all the way back up to where they used to be in the upcoming exams, then she will make some...special arrangements to provide you with some positive reinforcement. Hard work is to be rewarded, and if your grades keep going down because of you and your friends' sexual indiscretions, then this could affect this school's public faces, Muse, really negatively."

"So, please, Umi-san, study hard and if your grades go back up..." The older woman gives Umi a wink that makes the bluenette blush, and blush hard. "You will be most thoroughly rewarded by all of your lovers. Ok~?" And that last bit almost makes Umi moan where she stands as heat coils in her loins, flashes of what Kotori's mother's words imply in her mind's eye.

"Yes! I'll do it! I'll study really, really hard and bring my grades back up to where they belong!" Umi calls out with renewed passion.

"That's good. I'm so glad to hear it, Umi-san." Principal Minami gives a firm nod. Then, she waves to the door to her office. "You're free to go now. Don't let me down, don't let your friends, and lovers, down."

"Yes, ma'am! Thank you!" Umi gives a bow and then, she walks out the door with a spring in her step.

Umi does keep her word and studies as hard as she can for upcoming exams. Day by day she studies, alone without her friends distracting her. Determination is built up inside her, for she is not only doing this for the sake of Muse, but for herself. She screwed up big time, but she has the time to redeem herself by studying hard for the exams.

A week later, the exams finally arrive. Umi has studied long and hard and is fully confident on taking those exams. It shouldn't be a problem for her.

And then, when it's finally over, Umi sighs in relief. She will have to wait until she gets her grades. Honoka and Kotori are eager to see her grades as well.

Sure enough, after a few days, the results of the exams are finally here and every girl gathers around to look at their results. Honoka and Kotori find Umi's name and gasp happily.

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan!" Honoka cries. "You passed! You really passed!"

Umi looks over at the board and her smile widens. "I...I did it! I passed!"

Kotori hugs her childhood friend. "I KNEW you could do it, Umi-chan~! Now, as Mama told you, I...we...shall reward you." The ash brown haired girl hands her a piece of paper. "This is the place where I made arrangements. Meet me, Honoka-chan, Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan tonight."

Kotori and Honoka's smiles make Umi blush hotly and with a cute, shy little smile, Umi takes the slip of paper a puts it away in her pocket. She gives a little nod.

"Thank you, Kotori, Honoka...I've been waiting for this. I...haaah, I can hardly wait for tonight," Umi replies and sighs wistfully with a deeper blush on her cheeks. Her childhood friends and lovers giggle softly and then kiss their joint sweetheart on both cheeks.

"Tonight, we will blow~ your mind, Umi-chan," Honoka purrs in her ear, giving the shell of it a little lick. Umi whines softly and then, Kotori presses her chest into her arm and nibbles on her earlobe.

"You'll never forget tonight. We shall ravage~ you and you'll love it, Umi-chan," The Little Bird coos in Umi's ear after blowing cold air on the earlobe she just nibbled on, making the poor bluenette shiver from head to toe.

"But until then..." Honoka purrs again and she and Kotori share a look.

"...We have idol practice~! C'mon, Umi-chan! To the clubroom!" And laughing like the high school girls they are, Honoka and Kotori join hands and skip ahead of Umi, leaving the poor dear high and dry and aching down below.

"...e-ehhh...eh?! Honoka, Kotori! I'm going to...!" A vein pops in her forehead and her eyes twitches.

Then, she sighs softly and walks off to join her fellow school idols for their daily practice. She may be burning up...but that's Ok. She's waited this long. She can wait a bit longer.

Finally, night falls and Umi walks along the streets, holding the piece of paper and reading the directions. There, she arrives at a large building. Swallowing hard, she enters, goes to the fourth floor and walks down the long hallway toward two doors. She knocks a couple times.

"Come in~!" Nozomi's voice is heard from the other side.

Umi opens one of them and is suprised to see her four friends, naked as the day they were born with their beautiful, thick cocks out on plain sight for Umi's eyes to feast upon. They casually greet her with a smile.

"How's it going, Umi?" Eri says. "You made it~"

"Now the fun can really begin~!" Nozomi adds.

"E-everyone...ummmm..." Umi stutters.

"Hey. What's under that long coat?" Honoka asks, making the bluenette flinch.

"W-well, ummmm..." Umi is too embarrassed to show it to them. But she reluctantly unbuttons it and lets it slide from her shoulders. The four of them gasp in amazement.

Underneath the coat and now unveiled, Umi's body is lovingly encased by a piece of Kotori's own design, an outfit that consists of ankle-high black boots, knee-high socks of the same color. A red garter around her right upper thigh. Red fingerless gloves. A white sleeveless shirt and suspenders that held up a red mini-skirt with a black cloth sweeping to the side not unlike a sarong. Around her neck and over Umi's chest is a cute blue-and-cerulean striped tie and last but not least, to wrap it all up with a proverbial big red bow is an actual bow, a cute little red bow in Umi's hair.

"Ohhhh my God, oh my God, Umi-chan, you're sooo~ cute!" Despite her own throbbing futanari erection, Kotori can't help but squeal and glomp an uber-flustered Umi, the ash-brunette making the two topple onto the luscious, king-size bed of passion-red sheets.

"K-Kotoriii~mph!" Umi is silenced by a deep, passionate kiss from the Little Bird.

"Mou, Kotori-chan~! Don't hog Umi-chan! I called dibs earlier!" Honoka then jumps on the bed as well while Eli and Nozomi share a look, a shake of the head in dismay, before Eli waves.

"You first," she purrs and Nozomi giggles, landing a soft little slap on Eli's sweet behind.

Soon, Umi has swapped kisses with each of the four futanari Muses; another deep and passionate lip lock with Kotori, a quick series of kisses for Honoka. A deep, slow, tongue-laden kiss with Eli and a sloppy wet kiss with Nozomi.

"Hah...hah...please, girls...I've...I've dreamt of this...I need to taste you, all of you...~!" Umi coos, her voice thick with passion and heat, hunger and thirst.

And so, the four girls surround Umi, their cocks pointed at her as the bluenette rubs two cocks, which are Honoka and Kotori's and then releases one of them to touch Eli's. She then opens her mouth and inserts the cock inside it. She slowly moves back and forth as she goes back to holding Honoka's cock and rubbing it along with Kotori's. Shortly after, she rotates and sucks on Honoka's next, rubbing Eli's cock next.

When she moves on to Nozomi's thick penis, Nozomi encourages her by gently taking Umi's head and guiding her to suck on her cock deeper towards her throat. A seductive smile appears on the Nomad's face. Umi says nothing as she rubs on both Eli and Honoka's dicks.

Sure enough, the process repeats for a while until the four of them are reaching their limit. They shut their eyes tightly as Umi goes back to sucking Honoka's dick.

"Umi-chan, Umi-chan...gonna...oh God...aaahhh~!" Honoka cries out and she strokes Umi's cheek while biting her knuckle as she arches her back and blows her load, sending several strings of girl-semen right down Umi's throat.

After Honoka finishes, Umi gives her cockhead a kiss as the ginger pulls out of her mouth and then, Umi moves to deepthroat Kotori, the Little Bird crying out beautifully and groping one of her breasts as she too ejaculates almost immediately, almost the second her darling bluenette lover's lips wrap around her throbbing erection. Kotori cums and sends a short but thick load of hot spunk down into Umi's hungry tummy.

Then, Eli grabs Umi by the cheeks and pulls her away from Kotori's glistening girl-penis and guides the bluenette back to her (quarter) Russian dick and she can't help but cry out expletives in that language as she humps Umi's face, her cock buried into the deepest depths of her throat.

"Umi, Umi, Umi-chaaaankhoroshooo~!" Umi's eyes become hazy and half-lidded as she takes Eli's powerful ejaculation right in her throat.

After Eli empties her lady-balls into Umi's belly, the bluenette grabs Nozomi by the ass in both hands and grips the supple, soft flesh tightly as she bobs her head back and forth, faster with each motion, into Nozomi's crotch, deep-throating her repeatedly.

The purplenette fortune teller gropes her huge breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples as Umi basically face-fucks herself on her lady-penis, and Nozomi gives out a beautiful cry of white-hot bliss as she blows her load and sends several long strings of girl-semen straight into Umi's tummy, the only outward evidence of the tributed spunk being the swallowing movements of Umi's throat.

Umi pants hard from swallowing so much semen, yet it tasted good to her. Too weak to move, Eli and Nozomi help her get back on her feet, strip her until she she only has her ankle boots, knee high socks and fingerless gloves on.

Nozomi gets in front of Umi while the blonde is behind her, seizing her wrists. Before Umi can react, Nozomi grabs her head and shoves her cock down her throat once again. Eli pokes her dick at Umi's pussy and then inserts it into it. Muffled moans are heard from the bluenette as Nozomi guides her head by rocking it back and forth while Eli starts thrusting.

Honoka and Kotori watch this as they go until Kotori gently takes her cheek and kisses her. Honoka immediately returns it and both of them share their own love for each other, kissing and groping each other.

On the other hand, Eli and Nozomi are still at it in their Spitroast position, thrusting and Umi sucking Nozomi's cock.

For Umi, the feeling of Eli's thick cock is amazing while Nozomi's dick in her mouth is superb. There is nothing more satisfying than having her futa girls with her and having all the pleasure she wants. Nozomi can definitely tell the shy bluenette loves this.

This keeps on going until both of them are reaching their limit. Nozomi and Eli shut their eyes tightly, thrusting faster and Umi bobbing her head faster as well. They finally ejaculate, filling both Umi's pussy and mouth with a flood of semen. They let go of her as sbe drops to the floor, panting. Honoka and Kotori finish kissing and look over at their shy friend on the floor and giggle.

"Looks like it's our turn~!" Honoka says as she lies on her back. "Come on, come on, Umi-chan! Don't give up yet!"

Before Umi could do anything, Nozomi puts a hand on the bluenette's shoulder. "Wait...I have one thing to show Umi-chan." She holds up a mini vibrator as big as a nickle with a wireless remote.

Eli and Kotori take her to Honoka with Umi surprised by this tiny toy.

"N-Nozomi...what..." Umi doesn't know what to say.

The Nomad gives a seductive chuckle as she inserts the vibrator inside Umi's pussy. "This is a little gift from me, Umi-chan~"

"W-wait...I didn't agree to this-HYAH!" At that moment, she feels Honoka's thick cock enter inside her butthole. Nozomi gives Umi the remote. "Haaaah...aahhhh...s-so...thick..."

"Haaah...yeeesss...Umi-chan, Umi-chan...mmm...you almost never let me take you by the bum...mmm~ Ohhh it's amazing, your cute, tight little oshiri!" Honoka purrs in the bluenette in heat and love's ear as the futanari Muse of Leadership has the Muse of Lyrics lying on top of her in a most intimate and close form of Reverse Cowgirl.

"H-Hooonoooka...hah...mmm...don't...don't say that...my...my butt is...it's Oook too~!" Umi moans, sighs, whines beautifully as she lets her bum get used to Honoka's girth and length inside its gripping walls, the bluenette keeping her legs spread as wide open as they will go, giving a masturbating and kissing Nozomi, Eli and Kotori the best seats in the house to her anal penetration as well as the stimulation of her pussy with the tiny vibrator the perverted gypsy of the group put in her.

Honoka starts to move her hips, thrusting into Umi's backdoor at a nice and steady pace; long, deep, gentle pumps, while Umi lies over Honoka, slowly relaxing to let the ginger futa enter her better. Also, she slowly turns up the dial on the remote in her hand, making her pussy start to drip thanks to the vibrator inside it.

"Mmm...hah...chu...oh girls, Eli-chan, Nozomi-chan...sorry...but I can't take anymore~!" Kotori doesn't have to, but she apologizes nevertheless, giving her two beautiful, sexy, mature seniors a kiss along with a gentle squeeze to their futanari testicles with her wonderful designer fingers, and then she moves forth, kneeling on the bed with her face in front of her girlfriends' united crotches.

"Hah, haaah...ohhhhmGodKotori! What are you dooo~ing...!" Umi moans and cries out in surprise when she feels the Little Bird's tongue up her pussy, the strong yet tiny muscle seemingly searching around her hot, wet depths for something...and when Kotori's face enters Umi's field of vision, in her mouth is the vibrator Nozomi had put in her earlier.

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan...but you look... so sekshi here, with Honoka-chan's chinpou up your butt...Umi-chan, let's become one, all three...of...uuuussss~!" Kotori coos and then, both she, Umi and Honoka moan as the ash-brunette buries herself to the hilt inside Umi's pussy, treating the bluenette to an awe-inspiring, magnificent double penetration.

Umi's body twitches as she cannot move for at least 30 seconds, taking in both cocks inside both holes. Kotori takes both of Umi's hands, intertwines them and begins moving her hips with Honoka joining in.

The shy girl in heat cries out in whimpers and moans as she takes both of her childhood friends' dicks, rubbing inside her pussy and butt hole. The thickness of both dicks are so intense that Umi unable to think clearly anymore. Her mind went blank and all she can focus on is feeling Honoka and Kotori's cocks inside her. Both Honoka and Kotori giggle as they continue moving their hips.

The ginger then pulls Umi over near her face, gives a gentle smile and then kisses her. Kotori thrusts faster and faster, mostly out of jealousy because Honoka is kissing Umi first. Tongues caress each other as the kiss deepens and Kotori grabs Umi's breasts, groping them like there's no tomorrow. Umi can do nothing but take it.

After pulling away from Honoka, Umi's breathing becomes ragged as both of her childhood friends thrust faster and faster, knowing that they are reaching their limit. Umi lets out loud moans, shutting her eyes tightly. Honoka and Kotori give a couple of last hard thrusts until they ejaculate. All of them scream in pleasure with Umi's pussy and butt hole filling up with semen in seconds. Hed body twitches once again as soon as Honoka and Kotori get off of the bluenette. Drops of semen pour from her pussy and butt hole as her body still twitches.

Eli walks toward the shy girl, giggling. "I'm next, Umi~!"

She helps her up, sits on the bed with Umi not moving a muscle, lets Eli insert her cock inside her pussy and wrap her arms around Umi's waist. The shy girl in heat weakly returns the embrace and Eli begins thrusting slowly.

"Eli...Eli...ohhh Eli...so good...ahh...feels...so good, so good...~!" Umi breathes in the blonde's face.

"Yesss...da...da, Umi...it feels so good, your pussy...is just...the best, the most khorosho~!" Eli moans against Umi's lips and then, seals those lips with hers in a deep, fiery kiss, the two girls tilting their heads for a better, deeper kissing angle while Eli penetrates Umi from below, grabbing her by the ass and kneading those supple buns, as soft and delicious as the manjuu of Honoka's family bakery that Umi loves so much.

"Mmm...mmm...mmhmm...~!" Umi moans and whimpers into her passionate kiss with Eli as the quarter-Russian pulls her up and then pushes her down on her throbbing erection, Eli's lady-balls slapping with wonderful force against Umi's sopping-wet, hot labia.

Their chests, big and beautiful yet not nearly as huge as Nozomi's mighty breasts (which Honoka and Kotori are playfully groping and sucking on as the purplenette sits off to the side, moaning beautifully) touch and rub against each other as Eli continues to bounce Umi in her lap, their hard nipples leaving trails of warmth on each other's breasts.

"Mmmm...haah...hah...Umi...Umi, I...I can't hold it...I'm...I'm gonna cum...going to...cum, Umiiii~!" Eli's face becomes a grimace of pure pleasure as the blonde can't take anymore of the slick heat of Umi's amazing pussy and the bluenette cries out with white-hot bliss as she orgasms, with Eli burying her face in Umi's bosom and squeezing her ass cheeks hard as she cums as well, sending thick globs of girl-semen into the deepest depths of Umi's hungry, greedy pussy, cervix and womb.

Nozomi saunters over toward the two with a seductive smile and waves her hand, beckoning Umi to come. Umi is still too weak to move after that last orgasm, so Eli helps her out while Nozomi lies on the floor, her thick cock pointed up. Umi sits on Nozomi's dick, crying out in pleasure the further she went in.

The purple haired Nomad guides her to come all the way down by gently grabbing her thighs and pulling them. Once Umi is already in, the thick cock inside her is too much and collapses onto Nozomi's chest.

"Hey, easy, easy, Umi-chan~" she coos. "You can't pass out yet."

Umi pants heavily. She wanted to finish, but she can't leave off Nozomi. She did not have a chance to get her dick inside her pussy after all. Summoning all her strength, she sits up a little and locks lips with Nozomi's. The violet haired girl moves her hips back and forth while the two kiss passionately. Eli, Honoka and Kotori proceed to cuddle and kiss and grope each other while waiting.

Umi's eyes open halfway as she gazes into the Nomad's eyes. Never in her life has she seen a girl this beautiful, especially with how the light above them gives off her facial features. She wanted to say something, but the feeling is too great, she can't say anything at all.

Pulling away, she closes her eyes, taking in every last thrust Nozomi could muster. Umi shuts her eyes tightly, sitting up fully with her hands on Nozomi's chest and head tilted back, crying and whimpering. Nozomi is reaching her limit, so she holds onto Umi's waist, gives her a few more good thrusts until she ejaculates. Umi arches her back, screaming in pleasure and then collapses back onto Nozomi's chest, panting heavily.

Nozomi too pants, gasps and moans in sheer bliss after stuffing Umi's pussy full of her seed, and she gently, tenderly cradles Umi's head against her huge, warm, soft bosom, the bluenette and purplenette just relaxing and basking in the afterglow of orgasm together.

After regaining her breath and ability to think coherent thoughts, Umi gives Nozomi a sweet, gentle kiss and then, she turns to the cuddling, kissing and groping trio of Honoka, Kotori and Eli.

Umi gives them a shy smile.

"Everyone...please...more...give...me more...just one last thing...~" She coos and then she gets off of Nozomi and lies on the soft, fluffy carpet of the room, a hand on her breast and the other burying three fingers into her overstuffed pussy, stirring the warm semen inside her not unlike stirring a honey pot.

"Nozomi, Eli...Honoka, Kotori...please...I love you all, thank you...please, give it to me...give me everything~!" the girl spreads her legs far and wide and looks up at the four futanari maidens of Muse standing above her, jerking off their members, aiming the swelling heads straight at the bluenette in love and heat on the floor.

The four futanari maidens rub their cocks repeatedly, smiling at their shy masturbating friend.

"We...we love you too, Umi-chan!" Honoka says.

"It's all yours!" Eli says. "Take our semen!"

"Take it all!" All four of them shout in unison. They are already reaching their limit and they grit their teeth while shutting their eyes tightly. "UMI-CHAAAAAAAAAN~!"

At that moment, large amounts of semen squirt out of each of their cocks and splashing all over the bluenette. The shy girl takes them all with a smile on her face. This is the greatest night of her life.

Not long after their final orgasm, the 5 girls are on the large bed, cuddling Umi from all sides. Honoka and Kotori are closest to their childhood friend while Eli is next to Honoka on Umi's right and Nozomi next to Kotori on her left. The ginger and ash brunette wrap their arms around their shy friend with gentle smiles on their faces and kisses her.

"Th-thank...you...everyone..." Umi whispers before going to sleep.

Honoka and Kotori giggle and fall asleep shortly after. Nozomi and Eli share a look and the violet haired girl winks as she holds up one of her cards.

"Haaahhh, Nozomi, you knew that would happen, didn't you?" Eli says, shaking her head in dismay.

Nozomi lets out a light chuckle and reaches over to gently brush away a strand of Umi's hair. "Elicchi...I believed Umi-chan would have the best night of her life. I just followed qhat the cards told me."

Eli lets out a sigh, but keeps on smiling. "What am I gonna do with you~?" She and Nozomi lean over to share a soft, tender kiss and then, fall sleep, the four futanari girls smothering Umi in a breath-taking cuddle pile; the most beautiful smile of satisfaction on Umi's sleeping face.

~The End~

 **Major Mikey: Welp...Yuri-chan, you're such a perv. You always tempt me with these leeewd, naughty, diiiirty~ ideas, you!**

 **Yuri-chan: I can't help myself, Mikey! Whenever there's a hentai anime I watch and enjoy it, I get inspired~**

 **Major Mikey snorts as he pets Yuri-chan Well, I ain't gonna cast any stones. I'm no better. 8D We're both perverts, you and I, Yuri-chan. No wonder we get along so well~ So, yeah. What you see is what you get, folks~ A feast of futanari for none other than li'l Ocean-chan, Umi da~! So precious and beautiful and sexy, isn't she~? Also, the outfit she wears? It's from the season 1 opening. :3**

 **Yuri-chan: Mm-hmm! Mm-hmm! She's one of my favorites, cause I love shy anime girls~**

 **Major Mikey: Yup~ That, you do. Ohhh you so do, Yuri-chan. So! Claps his hands together Same drills as always, folks. If you enjoyed reading this as much as Yuri-chan and I enjoyed writing it, please, let us know with a wonderful, long, detailed, productive and awesome review, 'k~?**

 **Yuri-chan: Mm-hmm! It would really help us out!**

 **Major Mikey: So, until our next joint operation, or till the next time Yuri-chan watches a hentai that gets her inspired, seeya fellas~**

 **Semper-Fi! Carry on!**

 **Yuri-chan: Have a nice day~**


End file.
